


Revelations

by bonebo



Series: Revelations [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Humanformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a small struggle in a quiet town.</p><p>Then it grew, from a skirmish to a revolution, encompassing all in its wake.</p><p>This is the story of those who survived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Roll Call
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> David (Drift) Clesia ~ Roger Cody (R.C.) Jaeger ~ Red (Red Alert) Allan ~ Brian (Brainstorm) Stover
> 
> Rodney (Rodimus) Prime ~ Oscar (Big O) Prime ~ Cedric (Pharma) Cee ~ Percy (Perceptor) Livingston
> 
> Abdukrahman (Whirl) Bakkali ~ Xavier (Rung) Rung ~ Joseph (Tyrest) Tyrest ~ Connor (Chromedome) Dayton
> 
> Lucas (First Aid) Copanger ~ Andy (Ambulon) Long ~ Ryan (Magnus) Prime ~ Regina (Rewind) Carter 
> 
> Wendy (Windblade) Camien ~ Natalie (Nautica) Oceans ~ Charlie (Chromia) Fulson ~ Simon (Star) Hayes
> 
> Michael (Megs) Trone

In the city that never sleeps, a young man lies awake.

Stretched out on a mattress older than he is and lumpier than he'd like, he stares up at the waterstained ceiling of his one-bedroom apartment and traces his fingertips over the empty Patrón bottle tucked against his side. 

His name is David Clesia, and he has decided that tomorrow morning will be the last time he sees the sun rise.


End file.
